The Guy With the Tattooed Sleeve
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: Post Fin for Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, english language remake. Lisbeth moves onto a new town and meets a new guy, will the past catch up with her? R&R.
1. Damaged

A/N: Hello all. I just watched the 2011 English Remake of The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo and well, as much of a mind fuck as that film was, I'm going to tackle a fanfic in honor of my confusion.

This fic is a continuation of the movie, after Lisbeth rides away from Mikael after seeing him walking with Erika. I instantly had this idea that Lisbeth, being heartbroken and dependant upon an established sexual relationship, finds someone else to fuffill her needs. Please note that I've only seen this film, I haven't read the books or seen the Swedish film. Anyway, enjoy! This story will be told from Lisbeth's POV.

LOTS of reviews and input would make me so happy. How am I doing with this story, let me know.

The Man With the Tattooed Sleeve

Chapter One: Damaged

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My former partner walking side by side with his "once was" lover, Erika, the sounds of their laughing and chatting senselessly is getting too much. Feeling suddenly depressed, despite being surrounded by the cheery Christmas snow and atmosphere, I shove Mikael's present into a dumpster and ride off away from the pair. _Why Mikael, why would you do this? _I ask myself angrily as I ride. After what seems like hours and hours, I find myself in an airport. I'm not conciously sure of the choices I'm making, but regardless I board the first flight out of that forsaken place. I don't care where I'm going, I just need to get far away.

After a smooth ten hour flight, the plane touchs down. I have to be shaken awake by a flight attendant, maybe the stress of the last few days is getting to me. As soon as I'm aware, I step out into the Florida sunlight. The weather of the East coast is certainly more inviting than Sweden's bleak coldness that is too painful to think about. I purchase another motorcycle with a chunk of money I lifted from Wennerstrom and weave aimlessly through rush hour traffic. I guess Floridians take their Monday commutes seriously. After parking in a hotel parking lot and checking in, I decide to tour the streets.

As I walk, I'm amazed at what I see. An abundance of every fast food, supermarkets and electronic stores ever. The air has a pleasant warmth and dryness that comforts my nasal cavities having been drencehed in tears due to my self pity. _I left, _I reminded myself, _It was my choice._

As I buy a cup of coffee from the local Starbucks, I feel someone staring at me. Naturally I turn around and peer in every direction for wandering eyes. I turn back to the service counter and pick up my White Chocolate Mocha and begin to walk out of the bustling building.

"Excuse me, Miss." I hear a smooth male voice from behind me. Reluctant, I spin around to see a warm smile looking into my eyes. "Hello," I greet him. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but notice you all alone. Would you care to join me?" he holds up a similar cup to the one I'm grasping in my left hand. "Sure, come on." I say, all doubt instantly melting away.

"So, what's your name, where you from, what do you do?" The guy pondered asking all the typical questions. "I'm Lisbeth Salander from Sweden. I'm a researcher and computer hacker." Instantly I'm red in the face. I hope my honesty doesn't send this man screaming but he is cool, "Nice. Yeah I tried my hand at hacking once. Failed miserably at it too." We both share a laugh. Surprisingly Im finding myself at ease with this new relationship. Suddenly I ask my own questions, "Same to you." I await his answer, my tongue growing drier by the second. The longer I stare at his toned body and wonderfully perfect lips, the wetter I'm becoming. "Well, name's Greg Skyring. I'm born and bred here. I'm an author." We walk towards a simple two story fortress, hand in hand.

"Welcome to Skyring Manor." Greg says as soon as we're inside. I'm impressed at his lifestyle. Simple yet elegant and well kept, every piece of furniture dusted miticiously. "So, where were we?" he says sitting me down on his modest biege couch. he begins kissing me with increasing passion.

"Wait," I push him from me. "There are a few things I have to tell you." I take several breaths. Greg has a painted look of sudden compassion as if he can see the pain in my heart. "I am damaged. I was raped by my legal guardian and recently betrayed by a former lover. Can you assure me that I don't have to worry about that again?" He looks at me with that warm smile, "Of course Lisbeth. As long as you don't let the past control your present and hinder your future."

We continue kissing. Maybe my decision to leave Mikael behind was a good thing. I am now free to reinvent myself.

A/N: How was that for an opening chapter? Let me know and I'll continue.


	2. Meanings of Life In Ink

A/N: Here's more GWTTS. Hope you're enjoying my take on the storyline of the first film (which, despite its critics, I find the American film to be a masterpiece). In this chapter, I will delve into the meanings behind Lisbeth's tattoos (some you'll know, others are creations of mine specifically for this fic) as well as explanation of Greg's tattoos and backstory. Enjoy.

Chapter Two: Meanings of Life In Ink

Greg removed his shirt as our tongues intertwined. I followed his lead and pulled my black tank top over my head, I didn't bother to wear a bra these days so my breasts were exposed. Greg suddenly stopped kissing me and just stared in silence at my body.

"Admiring the scenery are you?" I said twisting around so he was able to take in my back too. "No," he replied "I just wonder about the tattoos you've got there." he points to each of the ink patches. "Well, this one here," I point to a wasp tattoo on my neck, "This is a simple allusion to my identity as a world class hacker." I point to a series of chinese symbals on my legs and arms, "These all represent my theology in life. _Peace, love, desire, _and _danger_," She points to a dragon tattoo on her shoulder, "This tat here symbalizes everything about me. The simple elegance, the short fuse, the dangerous side, and finally we have," I gesture to a final marking on my back. A cross done in black ink against my pale ghostly skin along with some foriegn words. "The words are Swedish, sonande salig. It means _blessed redemption_, it's a testament to how far I'm come despite my traumas. What about you?"

He smiles and starts pointing and explaining, "This one here is a symbal of freedom." I gasp. The image is of a bird in flight, the words _May you never be broken again_ scroll in simple outlining beneath it. I notice that this is his only tattoo but he points to his bare chest, "Right here is reserved for that special someone. When I find her, a picture of her face will go here." I blush, the infliction of his words indicate that he's already found "that special someone" and by the way he's looking at me, I can only speculate as to the thoughts running through his head.

"Enough about the tattoos, I want to know about you." What's your story?" I ask tentatively anticipating his answer. "Well Lisbeth, my story is one that is quite difficult to understand. Are you sure you're up for it?" I nod positively as he begins telling me his life story. I spend hours on that couch listening with an endearing, tender ferver as he spins his tale. From what I can piece together, Greg had an extremely unforgiving life. He was born premature at only 25 weeks and had been subject to death from the start but despite medical hardships and a mental collapse due to depression, he still holds onto hope that he will someday find his place in life, not to mention his special companion.

I can feel myself slowly falling for this guy. What will happen next? I can say that, for the first time since my departure from Sweden, I've excited to find out.

A/N: Okay. The main point I wanna make about this chapter is the characteristics described by Lisbeth about Greg. These are all my actual traits and life story (truama is my main motivator). Please read and leave a short review.


	3. Shadow of A Man

A/N: There actually is one last tattoo of Greg's that I didn't get to explain in the last chapter so I'm going to take care of that in this chapter.

Chapter Three: Shadow of A Man

I pointed to a lone ink on her right forearm, "Hold on a second, what about this one?" Greg grew quiet at that moment. "That particular tattoo invokes the person I am. All my life I've worn my heart on my sleeve for everyone, even people I didn't know. I've always been able to identify with people's emotions, even when they try to act another way around me, I can tell otherwise. It's been quite the burden." I laid my head on his left shoulder, pushing him against the farthest arm of the couch. "Well, give me an example. How did you feel just a moment ago when I told you what had happened to me?" My eyes were lit with interest.

"When you told me what had happened, I felt your pain, what it was like to be there. I could sense your fear and dispair." He held onto my head, weaving his fingers softly through my short black hair. "I guess, in a way due to my empathy, I've become a shadow of a man. I'll never be free of this curse." I touch my hand to his lips. "Don't say that, there is a reason why you're like that. It means that you're endearing to people who are in need and, most of all, you can always find it in your heart to help anyone. The world needs more people like you." I kiss him softly and pull him up.

"What's going on, where are we going?" He asked

"Don't worry about it. I need your help with something." We get in my car after walking back to the bar and drive off. My cell phone rings during the ride, I answer it urgently, speaking in fractured Swedish to the person on the other end. After I hang up I look at Greg who sits in the passenger seat still clinging to my hand.

"What was that all about?" He asks me as a tear streams down my cheek. "I can't talk about it right now. We have to get to Sweden as soon as possible." I put the pedal to the metal, I hope I'm not too late.

A/N: Okay, the mystery and action start in the next chapter. By the ending of this chapter, can ya guess where the story is headed? Leave a short review after reading.


End file.
